


We'll fix it in post

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Keith (Voltron), Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, animation producer shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Shiro is a producer on the hit animated show "Voltron: Warden of the Cosmos" and a huge fan of it himself. Keith is a new barista at the coffee shop across from his studio and a lover of his show. A fortuitous meeting leads them on the path to romance, but there's just one problem: Keith thinks Shiro is his brother, Ryou, voice actor for Keith's favorite character on the show.





	We'll fix it in post

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry! I haven't abandoned Serendipity's Wings, I just needed to get this out of my head before I could focus on finishing it.

Shiro's head was reeling and his stomach was turning and he was plotting out the slow and painful murder of one Matthew Nikola Holt as he entered the coffee shop across the street from the studio. If anything could get rid of this awful hangover, it was a nice, strong cup o’ joe. He made a mental note to never, ever, ever go out drinking with Matt again as long as he lived, and stepped up to place his order. 

 

Instead of the bored college student or shaggy-faced hipster he'd expected to be working behind the counter, he found himself face to face with a man so ridiculously gorgeous Shiro was wondering if he wasn't dreaming, having never actually peeled himself off of Matt's couch that morning at all. But no, the man was real, despite his indigo-blue eyes and alabaster skin that wouldn't have looked at all out of place in the ridiculous, animated shows Shiro spent his days producing. He was definitely real, and, oddly enough, really really excited to see him. 

 

“W-welcome to The Steamy Bean. What can I get for you, Mr. Shirogane?” He stammered out, grinning wide and nearly shaking with excitement. Shiro wasn't used to having fans, not very many people recognized him outside of conventions, and especially not absurdly good-looking fans. He squinted through the offensively bright cafe lighting at the man's name tag. “Oh, are you a fan of  _ Warden of the Cosmos _ , Keith?” He replied, smiling sweetly and hangover all but forgotten. 

 

Keith's face lit up even more brightly. “Absolutely! I started watching halfway through season 2 and I've been hooked ever since.” His cheeks flared bright red. “Josh is my favorite character.” He added, much more quietly. Shiro couldn't help but smile back at him, the color in his cheeks only made him adorable instead of devastatingly handsome. “He's definitely a wild-card. I think you'll really like where his arc goes in season 5.” Shiro replied with a wink. Keith's eyes went wide and he looked back and forth around the shop before turning back to him. “Ok don’t judge me,” He started, stepping back and pulling the side of his apron and uniform up over his stomach and lower ribs.

 

Shiro’s mouth went dry as his eyes poured over the expanse of skin Keith had just laid out for him to see. Just above his hip bone was a large black V shape- the logo that featured on Josh’s Templar armor. Sexy torso forgotten in favor of fanboying, Shiro let out an incredulous laugh. He pulled the collar of his shirt down and exposed his own tattoo, 5 smaller V-shapes in yellow, green, black, red, and blue running under the length of his collar bone. “I thought I was the biggest fan of the show, looks like you’re giving me a run for my money.” He chuckled out, smiling wide at Keith’s shocked and adoring expression. “Do you… could I possibly get your autograph?” He asked quietly. His blush had spread to his ears and his neck, and Shiro was gone, just like that. 

 

His fond smile shifted into his best approximation of a flirtatious smirk. “How about for now, I give you my phone number and then later we can talk about the autograph?” He prayed to any deity listening that his voice came out smooth and sultry instead of terrified and slightly nauseated like he felt. Judging by Keith's response of stunned silence, wide eyes, and the phone being thrust into his face, Shiro figured he was much closer, at least, to the former than the latter. He punched his number into Keith's phone and handed it back. Keith looked at it with a combination of awe and confusion. “Shiro?” He asked, looking up from the phone. “It's what my friends call me.” He replied, really feeling like he nailed the flirty voice that time. Keith nodded, grin returning full force. He clutched the phone like it was the most precious object he'd ever held. 

 

“Oh! Your coffee!” At Keith's shout, Shiro's hangover reared its ugly head and reminded him of the dark sins of his past. Namely, all the jager bombs Matt had convinced him to drink the night before. “Yeah, I'll just take your house blend. Biggest cup you got. Black.” He handed Keith a twenty dollar bill and dumped all of the change he was given back into the tip jar. Keith's idolizing gaze held his nausea at bay until he was finally sipping his glorious liquid caffeine. 

 

He basked in the healing sensation of the burning liquid seeping its way down his throat and into his veins for a moment before looking back up at Keith with his most dashing smile. “So, how about you text me when you're off work, we'll grab dinner, and I'll sign whatever you want.” He leaned forward over the counter just a little as he spoke, reveling in Keith's reaction as he did. Keith swallowed hard and stared at his lips, seeming to need a moment to process what words had actually come out of his mouth. “That… sounds good.” He squeaked out. 

 

Shiro nodded and winked at him. “Don't forget.” He replied in a pseudo-threatening tone, wagging a finger on his free hand in Keith's direction. “I definitely won't.” Keith answered, almost too quietly for Shiro to hear. He peeled himself away from the counter, knowing he'd never make it to work if he didn't leave soon. “See you tonight, then.” He called cheerfully over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

 

..

 

His phone buzzed twice during his 10:00 status meeting and he was dying to check it. The project manager had a strict no-phones rule and he could be pretty scary when provoked, so Shiro sat and listened to everyone stumble through their team's progress and tried not to let the boredom seep into his face. At just shy of 11:15, the last team lead finally finished her full report and Shiro was free to go.

 

He fished his phone out of his pocket with the urgency one would normally relegate to the retrieval of an EpiPen and scrolled to the messages. Just as he'd both hoped and feared, they were both from Keith. He hovered over the icon for a moment and took a deep, centering breath before pressing it. 

 

The first message was just “this is Keith.” Which Shiro found adorably succinct and to the point. The second message, however, had him rolling back downhill on this emotional roller coaster of a morning. The sinking feeling in his gut almost made him feel like he was on an actual roller coaster, except those are fun and this was decidedly not. 

 

“I get off at 6, by the way. I still can't believe I'm actually going to dinner with my favorite voice actor! I hope I'm not being annoying, I'm just a big fan of your work.” 

 

_ Favorite voice actor _ .  _ Favorite voice actor. _ He repeated the words in his head over and over again on the short walk to his office. He slumped down into his chair and didn't bother unlocking his computer. He looked at his phone again and almost rang Matt before he remembered three important things: a) he was still supposed to be furious at Matt, b) Matt was more than likely still asleep or puking in his own shower right now, and c) Matt gives terrible advice. He brought up Allura's number instead. 

 

Ever punctual and reliable, she strode into his office only a few minutes after Shiro sent his text. “Morning Shiro!” She called brightly as she shut the door and took a seat across from him. “Are you working out the marketing budget?” She asked, folding her hands on his desk and looking suspiciously at his still black-screened computer. He cleared his throat. 

 

“No, I actually asked you in here for uhh… a personal problem.” He tried not to let his voice waver as he spoke. Allura's eyes lit up. As much as she was a consummate professional, she was also both an amazing friend and shameless gossip: two qualities Shiro appreciated more than he could say. “Well, tell me all about him, then!” She leaned forward with her hand on her chin and elbow resting on his desk. “Oh, did you meet him at Matt’s party? Frankly I'm not sure how you're even alive right now, much less at work.” She interrupted before he could start explaining. He shot her an unimpressed look. “Ok, ok, sorry. Go ahead. I'll be good.” She grinned at him. 

 

He took another sip of his mildly disgusting vending machine coffee that he’d subjected himself to after finishing the delicious cup of godly brew he’d gotten from Keith earlier that morning, before launching into the story. “I didn’t meet him at Matt’s, who is dead to me, by the way.” He started. “I met him at the coffee place across the street. He knew my name and is a big fan of the show and we flirted a little. I gave him my number, we’re going out tonight.” He cringed and took another sip from the cup. Allura narrowed her eyes in confusion and leaned her head in. “Ok, so what’s the problem? You look less than thrilled about the whole exchange.” 

 

Shiro sighed and pulled out his phone, spinning it around on the desk to face Allura. She read the messages quickly and gasped aloud, slapping a hand over her mouth to stifle the burst of laughter that was threatening to spill forth. “He… he thinks you’re…” She couldn’t contain herself and ended up in a fit of giggles, writhing in her chair. “Yeah, yeah, it’s hilarious.” Shiro deadpanned, grimacing as he took another sip of his sub-par drink. “Well what are you going to do?” She asked, wiping the water from her eyes and righting herself in her chair. “I’m gonna tell him, obviously. I just… I don’t really know how.” His eyes fell to the desk as he sighed. “What if he doesn’t want to go out anymore after I tell him…”

 

Allura stood up and walked around to the other side of the desk, wrapping her arms around Shiro’s shoulders and leaning her head against his. “You still work on the show, and no one’s a bigger fan than you, I’m sure that means you’ll have a lot in common. If he decides he doesn’t want to see you after you tell him you’re not your brother, then that’s his loss.” Shiro patted her arms and leaned into her embrace. “Thanks, Ally.” He murmured quietly, letting himself find comfort in his friend for a quiet moment. “I’ll tell him tonight when I go to pick him up. Then he can decide if he still wants to go or not.” 

 

Allura pulled away and nodded at him, giving him her best sympathetic smile. “That’s a good idea, doing it in person is much better than over text. After all, no one can resist those baby blues.” She mockingly pinched his cheek and patted his head. He swatted her hand away. “They’re gray. Brat.” He mumbled, finally unlocking his computer screen. “Would you get out of here? Don’t you have some hopeless intern to boss around?” She swatted at his shoulder and laughed. “Good luck, Shiro.” She smiled fondly and tossed a dismissive wave over her shoulder as she left his office. Shiro took his fifth and sixth aspirin of the day and glared at the clock on his screen. Just over six hours to go. 


End file.
